


And I don't even like coffee...

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, i cant write flirty tucker, oc who play no part in story besides one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash ran out of coffee and decides to go to the nearby café.</p><p>Tucker was walking to work enjoying the morning until seeing a certain blonde made it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I don't even like coffee...

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Wash can match and improve Tucker's 'flirting'

Wash sat down at a coffee shop, playing on his phone. It's not that the café was good, nor bad. It was just close enough to his apartment when he didn't have his coffee stocked up for the coffee maker. 

So here he was at 7:06 in the morning, waiting for 8:30 to start coming around so he could go to work and make a reminder to himself (his phone) to pick up coffee.

Now, Tucker wasn't a big fan of coffee but when he seen some blonde in this café half awake doing something on his phone. He was taken back by how, to put it lightly, pretty this guy was.

Tucker checked the time, 7:10, he had to be at work at 8:45. Maybe he can flirt himself a date for later tonight. 

Wash looked up at the person who came in, a dark skin man with dread locks.   
'Oh no, he's hot.' Half of his brain said, the other half was not so kind. 

Wash realized his staring and re-distracted himself with his phone, hoping the other person hadn't noticed.

Of course, Tucker did. How could he not with the blonde being the only one besides two others on laptops doing business? Tucker held back a smirk hoping the long stare held promise.

"What'd'll it be?" Said a chipper young girl behind the counter.

"I'm not sure, what would you recommend?" At this point he was actually honest.

"Well we have [some cold drink Tucker said no to], and this [nice, warm drink Tucker said yes to]."

He paid the girl, left a small tip of 1 to 2 dollars, to which the young girl thanked him. He nodded and made his way over to the blonde and- oh god he had freckles. Think of something Lavernius, think. Oh yeah.

"Um, sorry to bother you but," Tucker held up his phone. "My phone can't get a good signal can I see if the wifi is better over here?" Smooth Lavernius. Smooth.

The blonde nodded briefly and gestured to the opposite seat. 

Okay Tucker, phase two. Find something funny and possibly annoy or get them to ask about what he was laughing about. A video, no. Too loud. Oh, this app looked promising. He pulled it up, he knew this was a masterpiece plan.

Wash looked up everytime this guy chuckled, did a breathless laugh, and even giggle. He wanted to say something until he looked up at Wash and grinned a 'sorry this wakes me up in the morning' thing. Wash bought it but didn't really, finally he had enough.

"What are you laughing at exactly?" He sipped his coffee.  
The other did the same, begrudgingly. "Funny pictures from [website/app Wash never heard of]." He held out the phone for Wash to see, he grinned at it for being sort of funny. "Oh check this one out." The man drew the phone back and type in something. Maybe for a different joke, Wash thought.

Tucker had him with this pick up line, worked all the time. He held the phone back out to the blonde, who started to blush the more he read the line.

"I assume your name is Tucker," The man locked his phone and put it in his pocket. 

Tucker grinned. "That's me."

"Give me your phone." The blonde held out his hand. To which Tucker gave, he hoped and prayed that this guy wasn't going to call his mom. The last he needed was Mama Tucker's wrath.

Wash smirked and he continued to type his reply. He checked the time on the phone, 7:51. He continued to type on the phones notepad thing Tucker pulled up, and to finish it off Wash left his number.

"Well Tucker, it was nice chatting with you." Was all Wash said as he saved the note, locked the phone and handed it back to Tucker. "But, I have to go to work." Wash informed as he walked out the door cup in hand, walking East to get a ride with York and Carolina.

Tucker stared on, befuddled. He unlocked the phone and open the notepad app.

 

Tucker: Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged.  
-Tucker

Wash: I was feeling a bit off today, but you definitely turned me on.  
\- Wash

Tucker decided it then and there. He was in love, and was definitely gonna call Wash on break. And Tucker still doesn't even like coffee, but he likes it's new perks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't write flirty Tucker. And sassy mother Tucker makes me happy.


End file.
